Many efforts have been made to convert the energy of ocean waves, currents and tides into a usable form of energy, such as electricity. For example, many have attempted to convert the rise and fall of floats or the like into rotary motion. However, they have met with considerable difficulties in that the movements of such floats are irregular, unpredictable and of varying duration and extent.